FORGIVE ME
by jihyunk16
Summary: masih ingat dengan kejadian Chanyeol mengatakan kepada Jongin 'apakah kau ingin memutihkan kulit' di suatu acara? Chankai ! Kai aka Jongin ! Chanyeol ! and a little Sehun


**FORGIVE ME**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap wajah lelah dari Chanyeol yang kini memejamkan matanya di ranjang. Ia tahu kenapa Chanyeol menjadi tidak semangat seperti ini,tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia bukan orang yang mengerti cara menenangkan orang terlebih lagi masalah yang menyangkut Chanyeol menyangkut dirinya.

Semula Jongin ingin merebahkan badannya yang lelah namun mendengar panggilan dari Chanyeol membuat rasa lelahnya hilang terganti dengan sikap gugupnya. Ia takut setelah ini Hyung nya akan membencinya. "Iya Hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar tersinggung seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang, Jongin?" mata Chanyeol terbuka saat ia bertanya membuat Jongin salah tingkah. "T-tentu saja," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku minta maaf ya? Aku nggak bermaksud untuk membuat mu tersinggung saat itu, aku hanya ingin membuat suasana ceria tapi ternyata orang beranggapan berbeda," kata Chanyeol. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat lelaki tan itu dapat merasakan kesedihan dari Chanyeol. Ini bukan saatnya ia memaki dan berbalik menyalahkan Chanyeol, itu hanya akan menambah beban lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu, akan lebih baik jika kau juga minta maaf pada Suho Hyung. Aku juga merasa bersalah padamu karena masalah ini kau jadi bahan cacian orang banyak bahkan mereka ingin membunuhmu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis namun Jongin tahu jika lelaki itu sedang memikirkan banyak hal, andai saja tak ada permainan konyol saat di sukira pasti saat ini ia masih bisa tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Ia menghargai orang-orang yang membelanya—juga Suho, tapi cara netizen melakukan itu membuatnya jengkel. Mereka terlalu memojokkan Chanyeol, baginya ini masalah kecil yang tak perlu di besar-besarkan.

"Hey Jongin, jangan canggung begitu, aku yang harusnya merasa bersalah bukan kau," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin berjengit kaget. Lamunannya tentang ini buyar tergantikan dengan tawa garingnya.

Dalam lamunannya, Chanyeol sebenarnya takut. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang terlebih lagi Jongin dekat dengannya, ia merasa tak enak melihat Jongin yang mengkhawatirkannya begitu jauh. Harusnya saat ini Jongin marah jika lelaki tan itu tersinggung bukan malah sebaliknya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengintip Jongin yang sibuk melamun lagi setelah tawa garingnya tadi. Sebenarnya wajah Jongin begitu lucu saat diam seperti itu tapi tatapan Jongin yang terlihat tidak tenang membuatnya semakin merasa tak enak.

"Kau memikirkan apa Jongin?"

"A-ah tidak, aku..aku—aduh, aku harus ke kamar mandi!"

Chanyeol hanya diam ketika melihat Jongin yang tampak tak ingin berbagi apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Ia menghela napas dengan berat sambil menatap pintu kamar yang di banting pelan oleh Jongin dengan akting buruknya tadi.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah ketika mengingat banyak orang mempersalahkan sikapnya pada sang leader. Ia tahu ia sungguh keterlaluan pada Suho apalagi mengingat yang ia ejek adalah sang leader juga orang yang lebih tau darinya. Memikirkan semua ini membuat sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah.

"Aku harus melakukan apa sekarang!?"

.

.

.

.

Jongin meneguk air dengan rakus ketika melihat gelas yang masih penuh tak terjamah di ruang makan. Masa bodoh, pikirannya perlu di jernihkan saat ini. "Kau terlihat buruk, Jongin"

Ia mengangguk lesu dan menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan handphone nya, ia sangat dekat dengan anak ini mungkin karena berada di umur yang berdekatan membuatnya tak canggung untuk bercerita pada Sehun begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. "Hey hun!"

"Umm?"

Mata Jongin menatap gelas yang telah kosong di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Aku khawatir dengan Chanyeol Hyung," Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian tetap terfokus pada layar ponselnya. "Kenapa? Kalau dilihat kau yang lebih frustasi di banding Chanyeol Hyung, harusnya kau marah setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat Chanyeol Hyung yang sedih seperti itu membuat ku tak tega. Orang-orang terlalu membesarkan masalah kecil seolah-olah mereka adalah makhluk yang sempurna. Aku—aku takut jika setelah ini Chanyeol Hyung akan menjauhi ku."

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dengan tenang sekarang ia lebih fokus terhadap Jongin yang sedih. Jujur saja, ia begitu marah pada Chanyeol saat di sukira saat itu karena kata-katanya begitu rasis pada Jongin apalagi lelaki di hadapannya ini mencoba tertawa kecil walau ia tahu jika sebenarnya Jongin tesinggung, terlebih saat Chen malah tertawa sangat keras. Harusnya Jongin marah bukannya sedih.

"Apa yang membuat mu sesedih ini, Jongin?" tangannya bersidekap di dada dan memperhatikan tingkah Jongin.

"Bukannya sudah ku katakan? Aku takut—"

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tahu kau meresahkan sesuatu yang lain."

Bukannya menjawab Jongin menggigit bibirnya tak lupa menundukkan wajahnya membuat rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi matanya. "Ibu ku selalu mengajarkan ku untuk tidak memperbesar masalah, baginya dalam hal kecil sebuah maaf sudah cukup. Tapi sekarang masalah itu makin besar dan aku benci hal itu, saat ini aku membayangkan bagaimana perasaan keluarga Chanyeol. Aku kan tidak enak dengan keluarga Chanyeol," jelas Jongin.

"Jongin dengarkan aku, netizen tidak terlalu mempersalahkan bagaimana Chanyeol Hyung menghina mu, tapi mereka mempersalahkan bagaimana Chanyeol Hyung mengejek popularitas Suho Hyung. Bagi mereka itu tidak sopan mengingat ia tidak lebih tua dari sang leader, jadi hentikan pemikiran mu yang sempit itu."

Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan, matanya menerawang kemana-mana hingga Sehun kembali ke kamarnya Jongin tidak tahu. Perasaannya benar-benar sudah ringan sekarang, setidaknya ia akan berusaha tak canggung lagi pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menampakkan kepalanya di kamarnya bersama Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol, matanya terfokus pada Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya juga—ia bahkan melupakan Kyungsoo yang tengah tidur seperti orang mati. "Kau belum tidur, Hyung? Sudah jam dua belas loh," ujarnya mengingatkan.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu tidak lupa untuk menguncinya—terkadang Baekhyun suka tiba-tiba datang tanpa peringatan. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung duduk di kasur Chanyeol yang membuat pemiliknya kaget. "Kau keberatan aku duduk sini, Hyung? Atau kau mau tidur?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak keberatan kok," bantah Chanyeol yang dibalas senyum tipis Jongin.

"Masih memikirkan hal yang sama,Hyung?"

"Hmm, aku sungguh menyesal tidak menjaga ucapan ku," lelaki itu mengusap kan wajahnya dengan kasar mengungkapkan betapa frustasinya ia saat ini.

"Hyung, kau percaya tidak kalau aku mengatakan saat tahun pertama kita debut aku merasa sedih?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau harusnya senang?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia memainkan rambut Chanyeol yang kini masih berbaring di kasurnya sedangkan Jongin berselonjor tanpa beban. "Dibanding merasa senang aku merasa sedih ketika banyak orang mengkritik aku yang selalu di depan sedangkan member lain selalu di belakang. Bahkan mereka menyindir jika K bukan untuk Korea tapi untuk Kai.

Aku merasa sedih padahal yang mengatur posisi bukan aku tapi mereka menyalahkan ku dan aku mencoba mengerti semua itu. Ada yang bilang padaku bunga yang mekar belum tentu dapat bertahan lama tanpa adanya hujan."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jika kau hanya mendapat kesuksesan tanpa adanya masalah belum tentu kau bisa bertahan lama. Karena masalah membuatmu mengerti arti sebuar kesuksesan dan tak mencoba mengulanginya lagi. Kau tahu Hyung dibalik masalah mu sebenarnya membuat mu belajar untuk menjaga sikap mu di depan banyak orang."

Inilah yang ia sukai dari Jongin, ia begitu dewasa dalam memberi beberapa saran. Terkadang ia iri melihat sikap Jongin yang bisa lebih dewasa dari dirinya. "Kau sangat dewasa Jongin, terima kasih dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi," ujarnya dengan tulus.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan ikut tidur di kasur Chanyeol. Matanya menatap dalam ke arah matanya Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Untuk apa berlian jika kau bisa mendapat mutiara?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berkata sepontan tadi" kata Jongin dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat mengundang protes dari si pemilik tubuh karena ia terlalu kencang memeluk tubuh kecil lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Setidaknya hari ini ia sedikit terhibur walau dibenaknya masih banyak yang ia pikirkan, ia bisa tidur nyenyak walau ia tak yakin dengan hari esok.

.

.

END

.

.

hello! sebenarnya gue males update lagi. Tapi pas gue lihat di grup pada ngeluh gak ada Chankai fanfict buat gue terenyuh /? ini fanfiction udah lumayan lama pas chanyeol kena masalah hehe. thanks for reading guys!


End file.
